fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fanon: Zombies
Nick Fanon: Zombies, is a Zombie FPS by Collector1. It is rated M by the ESRB and 16 by PEGI. Playable Characters Nicktropolis *Collector *Invader Rob *Kriby *Ami Sleepless in Seattle *Carly Shay *Spencer Shay *Freddie Benson *Sam Puckett Binki Rotten *Dan *Tommy Pickles *Jack Fish *SpongeBob SquarePants D is for Death *Y-Guy *Mango *Hearty *Professor Zing-Whatt Dead Hooves *Twilight Sparkle *Jappleack *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Collector (When you finsh Ponyville, replaces Twilight Sparkle) Other Characters *Gum (Alive): He is at the The Survivors HQ due to him being scared of Zombies. *Nevel Papperman (Dead): He was killed fighting off Zombies a week before Sleepless in Seattle. It appears that he was kill by a propane tank that the Zombies rammed into as you can see his body is burned and has missing limbs. You can pick up his P99. *Crayon Heads (Unknown): They attacked Crazville when the Zombies broke out, you can find dead bodies of some of them in the Crossing. *Almighty Tallest (Alive) and Irken Warriors (Quarter of them Zombies, rest of them Alive): They are trying to contact a quarter of Irken Invaders on Nicktropolis, who got the sickness and became Zombies. Zombie Types *Normal (Human, Fish, Boo, Letter-Creature, Pony): The player mostly fights them, they come in packs. When the fish verson that appers in Binki Rotten floats to the top when it dies like a normal fish. *Strong (Human, Fish, Letter-Creature): These types were people who worked out and had hard jobs. They are more powerfull then any type. When the fish verson that appers in Binki Rotten floats to the top when it dies like a normal dead fish. *Long Nailed (Human, Cat): This type have long uncut nails that can rip players open. It's best to attack their arms before shooting them in the head. They run off after they kill there prey. The iCarly gang hates them because one killed Gibey. *Invader (Irken): These types use there damged PAKs to kill players. They are easy to take down or weaken thanks to Water or useing Moose Park Water Bottles. *Crawler (Human, Fish, Squid): These types haven't learned to walk, so they use all fours. Some can be found in vents and dark places. *Ponysmen (Pegasus, Alicorn): They act like Japanese dive bombers, Collector has fun shooting them. The Alicorn verson is most feared and most dangerous of this kind. Known Zombies *Lewbert (Normal): He is found at the end of Bushwell Plaza. *Peace (Long Nailed): Found in the school attack in The Crossing. *Mc Ice (Long Nailed): Found in the school attack in The Crossing. *Mr. Howard (Normal): He is seen with Francine Briggs and some of the kids in Carly's school in Road Crash. *Francine Briggs (Long Nailed): She is seen with Mr. Howard and some of the kids in Carly's school in Road Crash. *Derpy Hooves (Ponysmen): Her body is crushed by the ruble nad is trying to get you in TBA part of Dead Hooves. Levels Nicktropolis/Intro Transcript/Quotes *Stelios Hotel *The Highway *City Hall *Dead Exit Sleepless in Seattle *Bushwell Plaza *Nevel's House *Road Crash *GTG Binki Rotten *Welcome to the New World *TBA *TBA *Blood Drive D is for Death *Diging Out *The Crossing *The Wastelands *Origins Weapons Gallery Shotguns *SPAS-12 *Mossberg 500 *Over and Under Shotgun *M1014 *AA-12 *Sawed-Off Model 1887 Assult and Normal Rifles *G36C *M4A1 with Red Dot Sight and M203 *AK-47 *AR-10 Sniper Rifle *F2000 *AR-15 SMGs *MP5SD2 *MP5 *UMP45 *Tommy Gun *MAC10 *Bizon Handguns *M9 **Duel M9s *Python *M1911 *Glock 17 **Duel Glock 17s *Moded Glock 17 **Duel Moded Glock17s Melee *Bare Hands *Fire Axe *Baseball Bat *Chainsaw *Ka-Bar Knife *Rake Ohter *MGL *Minigun *RPG-7 *Zing-Whatt Mark 11 Portable Sentry Gun *M60E4 Category:Collector1 Category:Video games Category:First-person shooter Category:Survival horror games